Chaos 4/4/16
SEGMENT 1: Hiroshi Tanahashi will defend his title against Kazuchika Okada in the main event. Luke Harper is also out indefinitely with a broken leg after Styles snapped it with the Calf Killer. Adam Cole comes out to boos. Cole: Who the hell does this slant-eyed piece of crap Shinsuke Nakamura think he is? He tells me to stop whining, really? I’M ADAM COLE BAYBAY. I say what I want, and if anyone thinks it’s whining, then they can come out and do something about it. But of course, everyone is too pussy to. No one else is as good as me, I mean even Shinsuke lost his match last week. I won the Royal Rumble dammit, I am THE BEST SUPERSTAR of this year, and I will be for every year afterwards. The Age of Adam starts when I win the World title at LTG, and I’m gonna win that shit because my name is ADAM COLE BAY--- Austin Aries’ music hits and interrupts Cole. Aries: Are you done? Honestly Adam, you are the biggest kid in this match – and that’s not a compliment. Not even a kid, you’re a baby. That “I say what I want” shit doesn’t fly anymore. Chaos is where the big boys come to play, if you want to be a little bitch then go find yourself another show. Look at the field in the match, 3 Japanese legends, the greatest man to have ever lived, and, I don’t like the guy but you do need to respect the fact that he just won’t seem to lose a match, Kevin Owens. That’s the competition you’re going up against, and if you seriously think your stupid catchphrases are going to intimidate anyone then you’ll be in for a rude awakening at LTG. Now, I know you like to talk, but can you put your money where your mouth is? I’m gonna walk down to that ring, and we’re going to face off in a match. How does that sound? Cole: That sounds good, because you seem to be quite full of yourself, and if someone gets to put you in your place it’s gonna be Adam Cole BAYBAY. Cole drops his mic and throws his shirt out of the ring as they get ready for the match. MATCH 1: Adam Cole vs Austin Aries Aries picks up the win at 16 minutes with the Brainbuster. SEGMENT 2: Kevin Owens comes out to the ramp while Austin Aries is recovering in the ring. Owens: How did that beatdown last week feel Austin? Doesn’t feel good being on the end of the surprise beatdown right? That isn’t my style, to be honest. I prefer to go face to face, but you thought you were making quite the impact when you debuted two weeks ago and took me down while I wasn’t expecting it. You didn’t make an impact. You weren’t impressive. What you did manage to do was make an enemy with the last guy on the planet you’d want to be enemies with. Austin, I don’t show mercy. I am ruthless, and when I really dislike someone, I don’t stop until I completely remove them from action. Unfortunately for you Austin, you are a threat to my title, to my livelihood, to my ticket for providing for my family. Is this a joke to you Austin? This is real life, and in real life, the big dog always wins. Kevin Owens enters the ring and begins to beat down on Austin Aries. Cole gets up and joins Owens in beating down Aries until Shinsuke Nakamura makes the save. Nakamura takes Cole down with a Boma Ye but before he hits Owens, Owens runs away. Owens holds up the title from the ramp as Nakamura checks on Aries. MATCH 2: Neville vs Tyler Breeze Breeze wins at 12 minutes with a Supermodel kick. After the match, Breeze begins to beat down on Neville until Kalisto makes the save. Breeze takes Kalisto out too, but Hideo Itami runs down and nails Breeze with a GTS. SEGMENT 3: Shane McMahon comes out after Itami clears the ring and stands over all 3 men. McMahon: Well now that was intense. But you know what, I like it. You guys are hungry and motivated, and that’s exactly what the future of Chaos should be. So I’m going to reward you all – at Ladder to Glory, you 4 are facing off in a rematch from Dominion of Wrestling, a fatal four way for the Pure Championship! Hideo Itami looks down at Tyler Breeze and the Pure Championship next to him, before picking it up and holding it up to the crowd. MATCH 3: '''Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley vs Kofi Kingston and Big E w/ Xavier Woods Shelley and Sabin pick up the win at 9 minutes after Shelley hits Kofi with the MA4. '''MATCH 4: Baron Corbin vs Pentagon Jr Corbin wins at 9 minutes with the End of Days SEGMENT 4: Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron. Wyatt: AJ Styles… you have started a war, all on your lonesome. How do you suppose you’re going to come out ahead? By injuring Luke Harper and breaking his leg? You’re forgetting I still have Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman. My family is still strong, and now they have a reason to fight. You turned Luke into a martyr for them, and for me. We have a reason to END you. AJ Styles, you must have a death wish. Well fear not, the Wyatt Family shall fulfill it for you. For you, it’s too late to run. It’s too late to hide. All that remains now, is your APOCALYPSE. MATCH 5: AJ Styles vs Erick Rowan Styles wins at 8 minutes after tapping Rowan out to the Calf Killer. Styles keeps the hold locked in but the lights go out. When they come back on, Strowman and Wyatt are on the apron. Styles still has the Calf Killer locked on Rowan as Wyatt and Strowman charge into the ring. Styles quickly snaps Rowan’s leg backwards before trying to escape, but Braun Strowman catches him! Wyatt goes to check on Rowan while Strowman keeps Styles in the bear hug. Styles tries to fight out but Strowman locks the hold in further, until Styles bites Strowman in the arm! Strowman drops Styles and Styles manages to escape! Medics come out to check on Rowan while Styles escapes through the crowd. MAIN EVENT: Hiroshi Tanahashi © vs Kazuchika Okada – International Championship Tanahashi retains at 23 minutes with the High Fly Flow. Tanahashi celebrates with the title to end the show.